


Home

by goddess_asutacia



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_asutacia/pseuds/goddess_asutacia
Summary: A little over a week has gone by in the Real World, but for him, it's been over 2 years since he last saw her, since he last heard her... since he last touched her.Or alternatively, Kirito and Asuna share their first night together in Underworld after being apart for too long.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyrina/gifts).



He stares at her. A little over a week has gone by in the Real World, but for him, it's been over 2 years since he last saw her, since he last heard her... since he last touched her. It was hard for him during that time. After all, he was still a teenager turning into a young adult, and his hormones were a wild mess. He was used to making love to her whenever they got the chance to, whether that be in-game or in real life. Getting used to a life without any kind of physical contact or affection from his lover was... hard, to say the least. He lost count of the times he had to take care of it himself, while his thoughts were filled with memories of her and his lips shaped up to call out her name.

"Asuna..." he whispers as his arms tighten around her waist, pulling her closer and closer and _closer_. As close as he could. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with his dark locks as she breathed softly against the curve of his shoulder.

It wasn't that he didn't get the chance to find someone to satiate his desires with. The amount of eager, young women who threw themselves at him during the two years he and Eugeo traveled from Rulid to Centoria, and while they were at the Academy, was more than he liked to admit. Some of them were attractive, others very kind... Still, he could never betray Asuna like that. His heart belonged to her and her alone. No one could ever compare. He could never see himself getting intimate with anyone else but her. Her lips, the curve of her breasts, the dip of her hips... Everything about her drove him insane. No other woman, no matter how hard she may try, could ever come close to incite the same reaction from him as Asuna did.

"Kirito-kun..." she answered, voice low and soft against him, his skin breaking out in goosebumps at the sound.

It's been two and half years. He's waited and waited and waited again. But he couldn't wait anymore. Not with her pressed up so close to him. Not when he could feel her naked body through the thin fabric of her pajamas. Not when she called out his name so lovingly.

Breaking away from her, he dips his head down and captures her lips with his. She's quick to respond to him, eyes closing and grip tightening around his neck.

His hands travel down the curves of her body, until they reach her thighs and tap on them lightly. She instantly knows what he means, as he knew she would. Their souls are connected, and whatever he feels, she feels, whatever he wants, she wants. They know each other better than they know themselves, and a world without Asuna was no world at all. Complying to his silent request, Asuna jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, never once breaking the kiss.

He blindly walks forward, knowing that the bed was somewhere up ahead - but his senses too overwhelmed by _her_ and his lips too preoccupied with _hers_ that he couldn't find it in himself to open up his eyes and see where he was going. He feels his shins hit the bed and he slowly lays Asuna down, his body hovering over hers. Her nails run gently over his scalp and he sighs softly against her lips.

They break apart for air and he opens up his eyes to meet hers. That warm shade of hazel stares back at him, bringing him the peace and comfort he very much longed for. God, he will never get used to having her all to himself.

"Asuna, can I...?" he murmurs, feeling too self-conscious to finish the sentence. But he doesn't have to, because she understands and she smiles and she nods and his heart soars, filled with so much love for her.

He kisses her again. His hands slide under her shirt, running up her stomach until he feels the shape of her breasts. Cupping them with his palms, he feels her shiver underneath his touch, a small gasp leaving her mouth.

Separating his lips from hers again, he helps her take off her shirt as her hands reach out for his coat and hurriedly urge him to shrug it off.

It takes them no time at all to discard the rest of their clothing, their naked bodies pressing up against each other, fitting together perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. He places soft kisses all over her body, worshipping her in the ways he so many times wished for during the time he spent alone in the Underworld. She sighs and shivers and whimpers at his touches and he feels his body responding to every little gesture and sound of hers.

His hands gently spread her legs apart and he gives her one last look of reassurance before he positions himself at her entrance and slowly slides inside of her.

And it's pure bliss. The feeling of her warmth wrapped around him sends shock waves down his spine, and he groans loudly as his forehead presses against her shoulder. She responds to him with a moan of her own, arms tightening around his shoulders as he starts moving inside of her.

In and out.

"Kirito-kun-" she gasps, nails scratching his back.

In and out.

The feeling of his chest moving against her breasts, so tightly pressed up against him.

In and out.

So much love and lust and yearning for her.

In and out.

His partner. His lover. His soulmate.

In and out.

"A-Asuna, I'm-"

In and out.

"M-Me too, Kirito-kun... Please, please-"

In and out.

They both reach heaven. He falls on top of her, panting and trembling and... crying?

She wraps her arms around him, guiding his head to rest on her chest as she herself fights for air.

He listens to her heartbeat. He's home.


End file.
